Unexprected Gifts
by shanejayell
Summary: Several years after graduation two classmates are reunited... shoujoai!


Azumanga Daioh: Unexpected Gifts

"All right everyone," Sakaki called, her long black hair flowing down her back, "take a break, you've done well,." Dressed in her usual red track suit the gym teacher jogged over to the track students, smiling as they stretched out after their run in the gym.

'It's odd how things turn out,' Sakaki thought as she supervised the indoor activities the class needed to do with the snow that was coming down outside.

She had entered university with the intent of becoming a vet, but Sakaki quickly discovered the difficulties involved. The hatred of all domestic cats was bad enough, but she discovered the animals that best responded to her were all wild beasts. While becoming a zoo vet was attractive it wasn't a calling she wanted, and the domestic vet side would have plagued her with cats that hated her.

A accidental encounter with Nyamo, her old physical education teacher, had set her on a new course. Visiting the university to see Kagura the teacher had taken some time for Sakaki, Nyamo fondly remembering how well that Sakaki had done in her class. It was as if a light had gone off, and with a little effort she had switched her majors. Now she found herself back in her old school, in a new role among all the familiar sights.

"Take it easy," Sakaki gently cautioned the student, "you don't want to hurt yourself, just do the best you can."

"Thank you, Sensei," she beamed, red tinting her cheeks.

Completely unaware of the many girls' adoration Sakaki finished her class, smiling as she wished them a merry Christmas break. Heading down the hallway she went to the teacher's lounge, mentally reminding herself to phone the local humane society and check into volunteer hours over the holidays. She liked to put in as many hours as she could there, taking care of injured animals as well as comforting people who needed help.

"Hello, Sakaki-san," Chiyo Mihama smiled from her neat desk, the texts in orderly piles and the test sheets all graded. Her brown hair was tied back in two rabbit's ears, as usual, but she had grown up and filled out somewhat over the years.

"Chiyo-chan," Sakaki smiled back warmly. When she had first found out that Chiyo was her school's math teacher she had tried to call her something else, but Chiyo had insisted on using the older form of address.

"How did your last class go?" Chiyo asked cheerfully.

Sakaki sat down, setting the several gifts that the girls had left for her to the side. "Very well," she said, "they tried very hard, even though it's the last day before winter break."

The Principal entered, both of them freezing for a moment before she chuckled softly. "And you have no idea why they try so hard for you," Principal Kurosawa aka Nyamo murmured, a faint smile on the older woman's face.

"Eh?" Sakaki blinked.

Chiyo fought back a chuckle at the gently perplexed look on Sakaki's quite handsome face. Deciding to change the subject she looked over at Nyamo curiously and asked, "What are you doing for Christmas, sensei?"

"Yukari and I are planing to go visit our families," Nyamo admitted with a faint blush, "but other than that we'll be staying in this year."

"It must be nice, being good enough friends to be able to share your expenses that way," Sakaki mused to herself.

"Right," Nyamo said, fighting back a chuckle.

Chiyo hid a smile, astonished again by Sakaki's relative innocence. Yes, the official story was that the two grown women lived together just to save money, but almost everyone knew that was a polite fiction. After spending years trying to fit in Nyamo and Yukari had finally given in to their mutual attraction, moved in together and were living in wedded bliss, more or less.

"Sakaki-san," Chiyo said with a smile, "I was wondering if you'd like to come over for my party, this year?"

"I'd like that," Sakaki hesitated, "is it okay if I bring Maya, though?"

"I think Mrs. Tadakichi is used to him now," Chiyo smiled reassuringly.

"I still miss Mr. Tadakichi," Sakaki mused, thinking of the enormous dog that Chiyo had owned back then. Despite his size he had been an incredibly mild animal and Sakaki had often gone out of her way to visit him.

"I like to think he's happy," Chiyo offered, "knowing his daughter is looking after us."

Nyamo cleared her throat softly, feeling a bit sorry to interrupt their moment together. "Anyway, I wanted to wish you both Merry Christmas," she smiled at them as she went to the door, "and I hope you'll have a good holiday."

"You, too," Sakaki bowed, smiling at her mentor.

Their remaining classes just rushed by, as both tended to have cooperative classes, though for quite different reasons. The younger Chiyo, while in her early twenties was still closer to her students ages, as well as respected for her sparkling wit. Sakaki, on the other hand, was much admired for her panther-like beauty as well as the remarkable compassion that she showed.

Like clockwork they fell into step, Sakaki escorting Chiyo home after work. Getting a teaching job here after studying overseas Chiyo had settled back into her old home, though now with a greater degree of privacy than she had when she was younger. Maya also visited the house, taking advantage of the large yard and grounds around her home.

"I'm going to make dinner tonight," Chiyo said cheerfully, snow crunching beneath their feet, "would you like to stay over after you pick up Maya?"

"Would your parents mind?" Sakaki asked quietly, smiling fondly as she saw a annoyed cat picking it's way through the snow. Thankfully, the local cats had learned directly going after Sakaki was a bad idea, especially if Maya found out about it.

"They're on their winter vacation," Chiyo said to her cheerfully, "and to be honest, I'd like the company." She shrugged a little uncomfortably as she added, "The big house gets a little lonely, with just Mrs. Tadakichi and I."

"Then I'd be glad to come over," Sakaki chuckled.

Reaching the main gate Chiyo typed in the code and they went inside, stopping to collect her mail. Soon they were greeted by a happy bark as Mrs. Tadakichi bounded over the snow, the dog nearly as big as her father had been, and oddly perched on her back was Maya, the Iriomote cat looking almost regal from his place of honor.

"Down, Mrs. Tadakichi," Chiyo laughed as the large dog nearly bowled her over, Maya smoothly leaping to Sakaki's arms.

"Hello, Maya," Sakaki chuckled, holding the purring cat close to her. While not as large as a jungle cat Maya had grown to be larger than most house cats, but Sakaki usually explained the cat was just a cross breed.

Entering the house Chiyo flipped through the letters, smiling as she noticed several Christmas cards. "Here's one from you, Yomi," she murmured, "Kagura and Kaorin wrote, too."

"Tomo's card will probably arrive a few days late," Sakaki noted wisely as they took off coats and shoes at the door, "along with Osaka's."

Chiyo nodded, laughing softly. "I still can't quite believe Tomo is a police officer," she mused, remembering how several of them had attended her graduation from police academy.

Faintly chiding Sakaki said, "I noticed that when Tomo really wants to do something, she can really bear down to accomplish it."

"True," Chiyo acknowledged, remembering how Tomo had worked hard to pass the university entrance exams. She watched Sakaki playing with the animals and smiled fondly, the woman's gentleness so obvious around them. 'And to think I once believed she was scary,' she mused.

"What are you thinking about," Sakaki asked.

"The first time I met you," Chiyo quietly admitted, "I thought you were so scary. Then I read that work sheet you handed in and saw all of the cute jobs you listed... and I knew you were nice." She smiled suddenly, "I always wished I was tall and strong as you are."

"I'd rather be like you," Sakaki said as they stood close in the hallway, "cute and delicate."

"Thank you," Chiyo chuckled softly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. On a sudden impulse she went on tip toe to kiss Sakaki's cheek, but the taller woman moved slightly and their lips came together gentle kiss.

"Chiyo-chan?" Sakaki looked startled, her cheeks red.

"I didn't mean..." Chiyo started to say, even though a kiss like that was something she had often dreamed of doing.

"It's all right," Sakaki looked truly embarrassed as she softly confessed, "I liked it."

"Oh really?" Chiyo murmured, looking up to meet those eyes. She felt a smile growing as she softly asked, "Would you like to try that again?"

Sakaki blushed even brighter but she smiled, "Please."

As Chiyo pulled her down into a more comfortable kiss she thought, "This could be the best gift I get this year.' Wickedly she added, 'And just think, it isn't even Christmas yet...'

End

Notes: Based mostly off the manga, rather than anime, and I'm aware it's mildly unlikely. Still, I tried to keep the number of characters from the original Azumanga Daioh series to a minimum, though I may also do a ficcy around the Christmas party itself.


End file.
